Shadows of Darkness
by The Chuckinator
Summary: A dream comes to Sonic in the form of a blue star, warning him of a great darkness that will soon be released. As the darkness spreads, Sonic and his son, Shadic, team up with Silver to stop it from destroying the world. But they soon find out that the evil Mephiles has other plans in store for them, and will do anything it takes to rid the world of the three hedgehogs.
1. The Dream

Shadows of Darkness

By Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: The Dream

Sonic was sleeping, tossing and turning as he was having a dream. In his dream, a blue star shone brightly and hovered in front of him. He stared at it in confusion before reaching a hand toward it.

_You have been chosen, Sonic,_ it said. _A darkness is spreading, and it will awaken soon._

"What kind of darkness?"

_Its name is Mephiles, an ancient deity trapped in the Scepter of Darkness. You have a large role to fulfill, Sonic. The prophecy says that you will help your friends, but you'll be in a different form when you do. It is almost time._

"Any chance you can give me more than that?"

_In time, Sonic. You know what we are._

Sonic blinked in confusion before sitting up in bed. He was breathing hard, and got out of bed, wondering what that dream was about. Sonic went downstairs and hurried outside. Maybe some air would help. He sighed, thinking about the the star had told him. What did it mean? The only thing he could think of was Super when he thought of another form. But that couldn't be what the orb had meant.

As he thought of it, a knowing smile came to his face, and he nodded. "Okay. I think I see what's going on."

He sighed and walked to Shadow's house to see his ex-husband and son. Once there, he knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" A voice yelled. The door opened it and Shadic smiled. "Hi, Sonic. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to get me until the end of the week." Sonic hesitated; he and Shadow had separated after a fight, and hadn't seen each other in a while. Shadic led Sonic inside. "Dad!" He yelled for Shadow. "It's Sonic! He wants to talk to you."

Shadow walked into the living room and saw his ex-husband. He crossed his arms and frowned. "What?"

Sonic sighed. "Look...I know that you don't like me coming here, but..."

"What happened?" Both arms dropped to Shadow's sides and he relaxed a little.

"I...I had a dream, Shadow. No...more like a vision. A blue star came to me and said that an evil deity named Mephiles is coming and will soon be released, and that it's up to us to stop it. It also told me that I'll be with you, just in a different form."

"Something called Mephiles..."

"Do you know anything about it?"

"I feel like I should." Shadow shrugged. "Nothing definite comes to mind though."

Sonic shrugged. "All right. I just thought I'd tell you."

"How's it been, other than that?"

"It's been fine." He looked at his son and then to Shadow. "How's Shadic?"

Shadow frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because he's my son. Why else?"

Shadow's frown deepened and he began to shout at Sonic. "You cheated on me with Blaze!" Shadow yelled. "Even if you are biologically related to him, why should I let you do anything with him? You obviously didn't care that much."

Sonic gulped and hung his head. "I didn't mean..."

Shadow glared at him. He walked up to Sonic and turned his head, where Sonic had hit him after having a fight with Shadow. "Don't you remember this?" Shadow snarled. "You hit me! Abused me! Why the hell would I want anything to do with you?"

A gasp sounded, and they turned their heads to see Shadic. Tears were falling down his face. He looked at Sonic. "Is that true?"

"We fought a lot before getting together!" Sonic yelled. "It was just like that. Come on, Shadow. You weren't much better during arguments."

Shadow glared at Sonic and punched him. "Get out," he said. "I don't care about your stupid dream. Just leave this house and never come back."

"But-" Sonic turned and left with a huff.

The door slammed behind him and he heard it lock. Sonic sighed and ran back to his house. If Shadow wanted to be that way, then he would just ignore him. He sighed and turned on the TV, still thinking about the dream. Dreams like that just weren't normal. There had to be some reason behind it. The most interesting thing about it was the blue star. There had been something familiar about it, yet at the same time he had no idea what it was. And something about it saying that he had to take another form...what did that mean? Sonic shrugged and looked at the television. He continued to watch it until he fell asleep.


	2. Helping Sonic

Chapter 2: Helping Sonic

Shadic looked at Shadow after Sonic had left. "Why did you yell at him?" He asked his father. "He just wanted to see me, and tell us about his dream."

Shadow looked at Shadic with a frown. "I don't want to see him."

"Why not? I do! He's my father!"

The black hedgehog's frown deepened, and he slapped his son. "Sonic is not your father! He's never been around, and he doesn't care for you! Not after he cheated on me while I was pregnant with you!"

Shadic's eyes widened in shock and he rubbed his cheek. Shadow's gaze lessened and he gave Shadic a kiss.

"Don't talk about Sonic like that!" Shadic yelled back. His eyes filled with tears and he looked at his father, then ran to his room and slammed the door.

Shadow sighed and sat down. Shadic would understand when he got older. The teenager fell on the bed and sobbed. A few minutes later, he fell asleep. As he did, he began to dream. A sphere came down as he watched it.

_"Who are you?" He asked._

_"That isn't important."_

_Shadic looked at the star. "What do you want?"_

_"I want to tell you that your father was telling you the truth."_

_"Sonic? He was?"_

_"Yes, he was."_

_Shadic smiled. "What do you want me to do?"_

_"Help him."_

_"With what?"_

_"With his destiny."_

_Shadic looked confused. "What's his destiny?"_

_"Just help him."_

_"All right. What about dad, though?"_

_"Shadow...What do you think you should do about him?"_

_Shadic sighed and looked down. "I don't know. He doesn't seem to want to help Sonic."_

_"He might change his mind."_

_"How? Dad hates Sonic!"_

_"You'll figure something out, I'm sure."_

The dream ended and Shadic woke up. "That was strange," he muttered.

He sighed and went to sleep. The rest of his dreams were normal, and he woke up a little later than usual. Shadic yawned and got out of bed. Getting up, he went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Dad," he said. "Can we talk?"

"Of course we can."

Shadic sighed and sat beside his father. "I had a dream last night," he said. "It was the same one that Sonic had, but the star told me that Sonic was telling the truth."

"What kind of dream was it?" Shadic told him, and Shadow sighed. "I'm not so sure. Stranger things have happened, but..." Shadow crossed his arms. "I suppose there's no stopping you?"

"Not really, no. What are you going to do, dad?"

"Let you do what you think is best." Shadow sighed heavily and dropped his arms. "Promise me that you will be careful. I don't want you hurt."

"I'll be careful," Shadic said. "Promise."

Shadow smiled and lightly kissed Shadic on the forehead. "I hope you will."

Shadic smiled and nodded. "I'll be back soon," he said, and left.

Shadic looked around himself and went to Sonic's house. He knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes, Sonic came up the driveway. "Morning, Shadic. What are you doing here?"

"I came to help," Shadic said. "I had the same dream you had."

"Oh. That's great!" Sonic's smile vanished after a few moments. "What about Shadow?"

"He doesn't believe me."

"Of course not."

"What should we do, Sonic?" Shadic asked.

Sonic was about to answer when he looked at his son. "Why don't you ever call me dad? It's always Sonic."

"I'm used to it." Shadic shrugged, then looked a little sheepish. "Did you want me to call you dad?"

Sonic sighed. "I'd like you to. It hurts my feelings when you call Shadow dad but not me. I'm your father too."

Shadic smiled and nodded. "Okay, dad."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Can you tell me about your dreams?"

"Which dreams? The ones I came to see Shadow about?" Shadic nodded. "There was this strange blue sphere talking to me."

"What did it say?"

"Some darkness named Mephiles is coming."

Shadic nodded. "Anything else?'

"Something about another form and helping my friends."

"That's interesting."

"I guess."

"So, what now?"

Sonic shrugged. "No clue."

_Find Silver,_ a voice said in Sonic's head.

"Silver? What's he got to do with this?"

_He will help you,_ the voice said.

"Okay then." Sonic looked at Shadic. "We need to find my friend, Silver."

Shadic smiled. "Where does he live?"

"Not where. When."

"When?"

Sonic chuckled. "He's from the future. 200 years to be exact."

"Then how are we supposed to find him?"

"With this," Sonic said, taking a Chaos Emerald out of his pants pocket. "I'll use it to take us into the future."

"Is that a good idea?"

"I've used Chaos Control before; it's safe."

"Is that how we're going to get back, too?"

Sonic nodded. He held up the blue Chaos Emerald and closed his eyes. "Chaos Control!" He yelled.

The blue Chaos Emerald glowed, and they vanished in a flash of blue light.


	3. Silver

Chapter 3: Silver

When Shadic opened his eyes, he was surprised by what he saw. Plants covered everything, even covering the ruined buildings they were standing near.

"What happened here?" He asked.

Shadic walked over and lay one of his hands on the nearest plant. Sonic looked at him and shrugged. "Silver always said he came from a bad future. Not sure what caused it."

"This doesn't look so bad. Do you think he has a house somewhere?"

"Most likely he does," Sonic said.

"You think we can find it?"

Sonic looked around and shrugged. "Possibly. Silver will probably find us first, though.

His son smiled. They walked around for a while until they heard a voice.

"Sonic, is that you?"

The blue hedgehog turned around and saw Silver. He smiled. "Hey, Silv. How are you?"

"I'm fine. But how did you get here?"

Sonic brought out the blue Chaos Emerald. "I used thus emerald to Chaos Control."

Silver smiled. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing to Shadic.

"This is my son, Shadic."

"It's nice to meet you, Shadic," Silver said, extending his right hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, too." Shadic smiled and shook Silver's hand.

"So, what are you two doing here?"

"Looking for you, actually."

"Really?" Silver asked, looking at Shadic. "About what?"

"We need your help. Is this a good place to explain?"

Silver nodded. Sonic explained everything that had happened. Silver nodded, one hand up on his chin as he thought. "This...Mephiles...sounds familiar," he said.

"He does?"

Silver nodded. "Yeah, I've definitely heard it before. Maybe there's a record of him somewhere."

"Where?' Sonic asked.

Silver shrugged. "I'd have to go look in the library. Want to come with me?" The two nodded and followed him. Silver led them to a huge library, and gave them a smile. "Read whatever you want. But be careful. The books have gotten a little delicate over the centuries."

Sonic and Shadic did so, and Silver frowned. He turned away from them and thought about what he had done. He had come across Mephiles some years ago, in one of his trips to the distant past. The being was supposed to be dead. Silver gulped and remembered the deal they had struck. He had to help Mephiles when the demon got free. There was no way out of it, and he was sure it was going to be soon. The white hedgehog also knew where the demon was sealed. Biting his lip, he looked back at Sonic.

"Huh?" Sonic looked over when he heard him running. "Silver? What are you doing?"

"I have to go somewhere but I'll be back," Silver said.

"Um.. okay. What should we do?"

"Keep reading," he said, and left.

Sonic looked at Shadic and shrugged. He watched Silver leave, confused. "I wonder what got him in such a hurry."

Shadic shrugged. "I found something on Mephiles."

"What is it?"

"He's a demon that was sealed in the Scepter of Darkness as some sort of punishment."

"Okay. So, if we stop him from coming out of the scepter, he can't destroy anything?"

Shadic nodded. "If he's released, he'll need a host to survive."

"Then don't give him one."

'I won't."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Well, we should probably see if we can find Silver."

Shadic nodded. He closed the book and followed his dad. Silver hugged himself and looked back at the library. He didn't want to betray Sonic. Not at all. But there wasn't any way out of this for him. He sighed and shook his head, then flew off to where the Scepter of Darkness was. Once there, Silver landed and looked around. Everything was still exactly as he had left it. He smiled and took the Scepter, then closed his eyes and concentrated. In a few moments, he could feel energy building up inside the scepter. It glowed brightly and fell to the ground, energy building around it. Soon, it shattered, and Mephiles stood there.

"Well done, Silver."

Silver bowed. "Thank you, Master. What now?"

Mephiles grinned. "I need a host to keep myself in this world. Now hold still."

The demon dissolved into a dark substance, engulfing Silver and fusing with the hedgehog. Silver groaned in pain as he felt Mephiles fuse with him. After a few moments, he looked at his new body.

Mephiles smirked evilly and laughed. "This will do nicely. Now to figure out where I am..."

He looked around and smirked. He was in Crisis City. It would be much easier to find a way to conquer the planet in this time. A few seconds later he heard Silver's voice in his head.

_You can't do that!_

_Of course I can,_ Mephiles said telepathically. _We made a deal, remember? You are to serve me._

"Yes, to serve you. Not be the instrument you use to conquer everything."

Mephiles chuckled and closed his eyes, turning into the form of Silver. _Then serve me well._

Silver whimpered at the tone and looked at the ground. "Of course, Master," he said. "What do you want me to do?"

Mephiles spoke in his mind. _Return to your friends._

Silver nodded and went back to the library. Sonic and Shadic looked up when he walked in.

"Where did you run off to?" Sonic asked.

"There was something I had to do," Silver said. "Did the two of you find anything?"

"Not much." Sonic turned to Shadic again.

The teen shook his head. "I didn't have much luck either."

"What should we do now?" Sonic asked Silver.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more. Maybe you should return home?"

Sonic sighed. "Sure. Do you want to come with us? Maybe we can find out more about Mephiles in our time."

_Go with them,_ Mephiles told Silver.

"Sure." Silver put a smile on his face. "You know I'd do anything to help you."

Sonic nodded. As he turned to his son, Silver grinned evilly. His Master would be pleased. Everything was going according to plan...


End file.
